


M o r t a l i t y

by Tea_For_Two



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Ouma Kokichi, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, I had no idea how to end this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Oumota, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THIS IS WHY I HAVE NO FRIENDS HAHAHAHA, THIS TOOK LIKE 5 MONTHS TO WRITE OR SOMETHING, Top Kaito Momota, Voyeurism, WHY IS THIS PWP 6K WORDS LONG FUCK ME, choke me to death, end me, lowkey want to die, m/m - Freeform, what are tags, yesss daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: Kaito's constantly intrigued by Ouma, he just can't figure him out at all.That is, until Kaito ends up fucking the boy while locked in the nurses officeA.K.A:A shitty 6K long Oumota PWP request.- Request for Kokiito/Iku.





	M o r t a l i t y

**Author's Note:**

> THE FULL PROMPT/REQUEST:
> 
> Any theme?/Idea?/Particular Setting?: Uhh, how about, at school, in the nurse’s office? Ouma comes to school and heads to class pretending to be sick. His classmates and teacher are skeptical at first, but he manages to convince them into believing it’s true. He then asks if he can go to the nurse’s office, to which his teacher responds with yes. He also makes up a lie while in the process of asking, stating that Kaito promised to escort him there. Kaito still goes along with it, despite never agreeing to take him there or even talking to him prior to arriving at class, mainly out of curiosity and wanting to know what he was up to. If only Kaito knew that this was all just some setup for Ouma to have some alone time with him. The two then leave class and begin their journey to the nurse’s office. Once there, Ouma makes up a lie to get Kaito to go inside the nurse’s office with him, and then locks the door so nobody can disturb the two after Kaito goes inside. Spiciness ensues from there. (Oh god, this plot is bad- Sorry for my terrible ideas!)  
> Anything else?: Kaito tops. Ouma’s the bottom, and he’s also a virgin. Dunno how that extra detail about Ouma is going to fit into this, but just thought I’d specify.

It was a well known fact that Ouma Kokichi was a liar. He was a liar, but he was also impossible to understand. Kaito Momota was one of very few in the cryptic individuals class that made any attempt to understand him.

 

Kaito was curious, so curious about the shorter boy, but he really couldn’t get his head around him at all. How could he rile him up so much, yet still keep him interested enough to not give up and go when the insults went flying?

 

 _Anyway_.

 

Like most mornings, Ouma turned up to class late, because apparently the self proclaimed ‘Supreme Ruler’ didn’t bend to anyone, including the school’s rules. Kaito often wondered what he thought he was the ‘Supreme Ruler’ of, but Ouma changed his answer every time. In the end Kaito just gave in and let the boy have his childish fun.

 

Considering they were typical students, it seemed unlikely he was a Supreme Ruler of anything except maybe a extensive meme based tumblr account, because Kaito was certain that boy was a walking meme box.

 

And so, Ouma swanned into class half an hour late, proclaiming he felt sick, he was dying, Lord have mercy, all those dramatics.

 

At first no one believed him, because fuck this boy always lied. After constant complaints about feeling ill, the teacher eventually surrendered, sending the shorter boy to the nurse's office. The lies continued past this point though.

 

“Momota-chan said he’d accompany me.”

 

Kaito internally spluttered, because he hadn’t spoken to the boy at all today. More lies it seemed. But why would Ouma want him specifically to go with him? He must be plotting something surely? Kaito knew darn well that Ouma was pretty dang intelligent, and a sneaky little shit on top of that, one who always made him too darn curious. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

 

“Yeah. I did.”

 

Kaito wasn’t the best liar, but he had a nice reputation, so the teacher either believed him, or just let him go because he couldn’t deal with Ouma a second longer. Kaito liked the think it was a mixture of both. In reality it was only the latter.

 

As soon as they got out into the hallway, Ouma was gleefully skipping, confirming to Kaito that the shorter boy was indeed lying, and felt fine. Still, Kaito followed, because he was interested in why Ouma had pulled such a stunt.

 

“Where are we going, Ouma?”

 

“The Nurse's office, duh, weren’t you listening, Momota-chan?”

 

“B-But you seem fine to me!” Kaito accused, pointing a finger accusingly, Ouma rolled his eyes.

 

“So? I still need to go there! You agreed to take me, you confirmed it in front of the entire class, Momota-chan~! If you go back without me so soon… It’ll look suspicious…”

 

_Ah, Scheming little shit._

 

With a huff Kaito stuffed his hands into his pockets. The boy was right, he’d have to just stick with him for a bit. It wasn’t a massive issue anyway, Kaito didn’t like school that much, he just wanted to get out of the damn place, he had dreams he wanted to fulfil, and his shitty education was holding him back. Anyway that was a story for another time, because they finally reached the Nurses Office, sign pinned to the door, in bright Red Block letters.

 

**_‘NURSE AWAY ON BUSINESS UNTIL THURSDAY. NO ENTRY!’_ **

 

Today was Wednesday. Did their teacher not know? Was that why he said yes to them going? Or maybe he just wanted Ouma to stop disturbing everyone? Kaito didn’t even know, all he knew was that the Nurses Office was not only empty, but off limits too, understandable considering it probably held some important medical-y stuff.

 

“Momota-chan? Why are you just stood there?” Ouma asked, pulling a deformed hair pin and one of those cheap screwdrivers you get in Christmas crackers, from his pocket, instantly getting to work on the lock.

 

“W-What? Ouma! That’s- Don’t just break in-” Kaito stopped, as Ouma gave a small cheer, lock clicking open at his lock picking skills, pushing the door open with a sly grin.

 

“C’mon Momota-chan. Shouldn’t you keep an eye on me to make sure I don’t do anything bad?” Ouma asked teasingly, closing the door in Kaito’s face and Kaito groaned in frustration, because the boy was right. He was responsible, and he had to make sure the smaller prankster didn’t ruin anything important. Begrudgingly, he made his way into the Nurse's Office. Ouma was nowhere in sight, and Kaito frowned, wondering where in the rather small room he could be hiding, probably ready to jump out, knowing his maturity levels. When the door closed behind him, and the lock clicked, Kaito jumped, thinking Ouma had locked him in and that he’d be in for some serious punishment from the school staff.

 

Ouma **had** locked him in, but Ouma himself stood leaning against the door. He’d locked the two of them in together.

 

“Ou-Ouma?!” Kaito asked in shock, where had Ouma gotten the key from- _Oh that Key Ouma just dashed to throw out of the window._

 

“Nishishi, now it’s just me and you, Momota-chan~!”

 

Kaito’s eyes were still wide in shock. He had no way out now, unless Ouma picked the lock again, but Kaito could hardly force him to do that without lowering himself to the level of a common thug. No, he wouldn’t stoop that low, he’d play along with whatever stupid scheme Ouma had planned, and hopefully return to class before lunch.

 

“What are you up to, Ouma?” Kaito asked, skeptically, watching as the boy slowly turned back around, and began walking towards him. Kaito was pretty sure if this guy wanted to, he could probably kill him right now, but he had faith that Ouma’s intentions were at least a bit better than that. To be fair though, what the hell was he planning on, locking him in the Nurse's Office so suddenly?

 

Kaito found out pretty quickly though, when Ouma reached for his tie, yanking it to tug Kaito down a little, because goddamnit why was this boy so tall. Lips and teeth met his own, in an uncoordinated, inexperienced manner, that had Kaito freeze in shock initially.

 

Ouma was… kissing him?

 

What?

 

Not that Kaito had an issue with this, even if it was obvious Ouma had never even kissed someone before, Kaito really hoped this wasn't one of his pranks. If anything it was in those brief seconds of contact that Kaito realised the shorter boy was actually pretty adorable, pulling back from the contact with a slightly flushed face, lips parted ever so.

 

“ _Wow_ Momota-chan.” Was all Ouma said, as Kaito tried to drag his mind from the gutter, his thoughts going slightly wild for this boy who'd pulled such an unintentionally arousing face when they'd broke apart. Kaito barely had the chance to catch himself before Ouma’s lips returned to his, this time messier, and Kaito was a lot more prepared, reciprocating quickly, hand moving to Ouma’s chin to try and coordinate the boy a little better.

 

Never let it be said that Ouma Kokichi wasn't a fast learner though. By the third time they met by their lips, Ouma had already gotten the hang of it, driven by instincts, and Kaito’s careful guidance. Kaito didn't have tons of experience per se, he'd only dated one other guy, and a couple of girls, mostly back when he'd been in that whole bicurious stage, but he could firmly say, none made his thoughts as crazy as Ouma was doing right now.

 

By the time Ouma pulled back for the third time, he was breathless, and he looked a mess, uncontrollable bangs looked disheveled, from where Kaito had planted one of his hands.

 

“Naughty Momota-chan, doing something so lewd in school.” Ouma scolded, voice slightly shaking, the shorter boy trying to cover this up though.

 

Kaito just smirked. This boy couldn't hide everything all the time it seemed.

 

“Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?”

 

Kaito didn't miss the flash of disbelief in Ouma's eyes, before he covered it up, with his own smirk. Ah, Ouma loved it when a plan came together so well.

 

Ouma didn't verbally reply, just grabbing onto Kaito's tie again, other hand snaking up into the gravity-defying hair of Kaito, moving forward to meet his lips once more. Jesus this boy was going to be the death of the aspiring Astronaut. Kaito decided he didn't even care anymore, that they were pretty much skipping class for this. The fact they were locked in the Nurse's Office, so it was unlikely anyone would be able to get in anyway, and his lack of care about returning for class, meant Kaito threw away any restraints he still had. Fuck it, he didn't even care where they were anymore.

 

With this new found lack of care, Kaito confidently dominated the situation, Ouma losing control so quickly. One of the taller boys hands snaked round the back of Ouma’s neck, the other slid down to rest of the shorter boys hip, pulling him even further forward until their bodies met entirely, and holy shit, Ouma was this physically aroused just from kissing him?

 

The sudden friction, of Ouma's now apparent growing erection, against Kaito’s knee had him give a low whine which turned to an involuntary gasp, finally giving Kaito the opportunity to slip his tongue forward, to clash with Ouma's, dominating the shorter boy's mouth instantly. The action had Ouma gasp again, but considering Kaito's tongue had invaded his mouth, the noise came out a lot more choked, as he tried to feebly retaliate, actions spurred by instinct, unable to stop the drool that escaped the side of his mouth. Kaito had completely took over, entirely claiming Ouma's mouth, biting into his lower lip, something that had Ouma give a muffled groan, Kaito's hand traveling around from the shorter boys hip to rest on the small of his back instead. In the end, Ouma had to pull back for air, and fuck he looked a mess, unable to close his mouth, panting heavily, drool running down his chin which he tried to catch but failed horribly, the sight had Kaito smirking internally at his handiwork.

 

“Now who's the _lewd one_ , **Kokichi**?” Kaito asked, knee tauntingly pressing against Ouma’s hard on. Kaito himself was well on his way too, fingers itching to touch himself already, but the boy ignored this in favour of taunting Ouma, who he'd never seen look so uncomposed. The action had Ouma gasp again, fingers tightening their hold on Kaito, at the jolt of pleasure the action gave. He needed Kaito to touch him more. He couldn’t stand this teasing. He wouldn’t beg though, that was below him, right?

 

Kaito had other ideas though. If Ouma’s intention the entire time was to get into his pants, then he’d turn the tables so much, he’d get this boy to completely drop his masks, and he would make sure the boy knew he wasn’t easy prey.

 

“I asked you a question.” Kaito spoke, voice even lower than normal, the sound vibrating down Ouma’s spine, causing him to shiver slightly. Ouma just looked up, defiance still in his eyes. He still thought he could control the situation? Kaito just scoffed.

 

“I guess you don’t want to answer yet, hm?” Kaito asked, one hand staying on his lower back, the other snaking down Ouma’s front, fingers stopping just above his waistline, before dipping under his shirt, to slowly run his fingertips over the boy's stomach. He knew Ouma was ticklish, but he didn’t expect the sudden squirming Ouma fell into at such a simply touch. Tears beginning to form in his eyes when Kaito continued and didn’t let up.

 

“O-Okay! Stop! Momota-chan- Stop-I- **I am** \- Please-”

 

Kaito halted his actions, hand stopping to rest on Ouma’s hip again, but this time still under the boy’s shirt, fingers splayed against pale skin.

 

“You’re mean Momota-chan!” Ouma pouted and Kaito just gave a grin in response.

 

“Now now, are you sure you should be talking about me like that?” Kaito asked, the empty threat in the air that he would stop if Ouma kept up his insults. Ouma didn’t like that idea at all, and as much as it went against his ideals to superiority, he could see the only way he’d get what he wanted would be by submitting to the taller of the two of them.

 

“Sorry.” Ouma mumbled, and Kaito blinked in shock, because he’d never heard this boy say sorry… like ever?

 

“Much better. Now, do you think you can do me a favour, Kokichi?” Kaito asked and Ouma begrudgingly nodded, because he needed Kaito to touch him already. No matter how much time you gave Ouma to prepare, he'd have never been ready to hear the next words that came from Kaito.

 

“Strip for me. Slowly.”

 

And holy shit, who knew the boy could sound so damn seductive?

 

Ouma was hesitant at first, behind all the masks of confidence and superiority, Ouma still had his own insecurities. After all, he was scrawny, short and seriously too pale, and even if he never showed it, Ouma hated the way be looked. Kaito might not be repulsed yet but Ouma couldn't help but feel his plan start to turn on him.

 

But Ouma didn't want to stop either. His trademark scarf (That breached Uniform policies that he didn’t care about,) went hesitantly, exposing his pale neck, collarbone exposed by the low cut of his shirt too. Kaito wanted to bite and mark it so much, but he'd get around to that later. His first priority was keeping his eyes trained on Ouma and restraining himself from touching his own straining dick. Ouma's eyes were trained downwards, as he slowly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, before he hesitantly slid off the clothing, letting it fall behind him, chest exposed to the taller student. Ouma lowered his eyes to the ground without meaning to, he wasn't sure if Kaito wanted him to continue.

 

He found out the answer pretty quickly though, when the boy moved forward, grabbing a thin wrist, fingers closing around the entire thing with ease, gently pulling up the short boy's arm, until it was straight, pointing upright, held by Kaito's hands. The taller wasted no time in lowering his lips carefully to Ouma's forearms, dusting the pale scarred skin with butterfly kisses. Ouma shuddered at the feeling, of Kaito being so careful with him, of the love he could feel emitting in each press of his lips, to the faded marks that littered Ouma's skin.

 

“M-Momota-chan?” Ouma asked hesitantly, as Kaito continued further up his arm until he reached his shoulder, shifting across instead to latch onto the exposed neck of the boy, which he could no longer resist, dropping Ouma's arm as he did. The shorter of the two certainly felt a bit more confident, at the fact Kaito hadn't left him, but rather accepted the fragile side of his that he hid behind everything. Ouma opened his mouth to ask if Kaito wanted him to continue stripping, when teeth sank abruptly into the crook of his neck, soft skin assaulted by Kaito's mouth, that had Ouma's words die in his throat, replaced by a lowly groan of pain and pleasure. The boy was so close to him again, Kaito could feel how desperate Ouma was. The shorter boy had himself become impatient, and tried in a feeble attempt to thrust his hips to rub himself along Kaito's body. To his delight, he managed to reach, his clothed erection grinding against Kaito's left thigh. Ouma gave a gasp, as Kaito continued down his neck, sucking and biting as he made his way down to Ouma's collarbone, leaving a trail of red teeth marks and slowly forming hickeys.

 

The one time friction wasn't enough, and Ouma threw any dignity he had out of the window following along with the key from earlier, and took to grinding against Kaito's thigh shamelessly, small whines and moans spilling from his mouth.

 

“M-Momota-cha- _ngh”_

 

Kaito was well and truly fucked, because if this boy got anymore arousing, he was sure he'd lose the remaining self-restraint he had, and just fuck this boy right now without any care. Ouma's hands snaked down to Kaito's trouser bottoms, fingers trying to undo the button, as he continued to rub himself against the other, clothed cock aching for more attention, to be freed from the restraining bottoms Ouma still had on.

 

“Momota-chan should strip too.” Ouma pouted between gasps, and Kaito managed to give a low grow in retaliation, if Ouma wanted to play it like that…

 

With a feral-like grin, Kaito slid one of his own hands to Ouma's belt, skillfully undoing it, while his other hand trailed up Ouma's exposed skin, until it reached the boy's chest, fingers slowly circling one of his nipples, his forefinger and thumb closed around it, pinching and pulling until Kaito could feel the little nub harden under his touch. Ouma let out another gasp, which turned into a restrained groan.

 

“No-N-” Ouma protested feebly, but not moving his hands from where he was trying to undo Kaito’s trousers.

 

“Mh?” Kaito mumbled squeezing at the nipple again harshly, making Ouma jolt and gasp.

 

“I- I'm a boy-” Ouma protested weakly.

 

“Yet you're acting just like a girl, Kokichi, gasping like this, being so lewd just from me touching your chest.” Kaito smugly argued, tugging again, making Ouma yelp in shock.

 

“No-No _Mo_ -” Ouma tried but everytime he protested, Kaito would simply twist or tug on Ouma's nipple without mercy.

 

The shorter boy finally managed to undo Kaito's bottoms, learning his protests to try and avoid the embarrassing revelation of the sensitivity of his nipples only added to the probability of Kaito realising.

 

Ouma attempted to drag Kaito’s trousers down only getting them to around his knees before he gave up, deciding to leaving them there, gasping at the feel of Kaito's fingers still toying with his chest.

 

Kaito smirked against Ouma's neck, before his lips trailed back up to capture Ouma's, the shorter gasping and moaning into Kaito's mouth as Kaito dug his fingernails into Ouma's sore nub.

 

“Mo-Momota-chan- _hurts_ -” Ouma gasped into Kaito’s mouth, the taller not letting up. Who knew the seemingly optimistic ray of sunshine was a sadistic fuck.

 

Eventually Kaito managed to rid Ouma of his own trousers, rolling his eyes at the obnoxious bright boxes the other wore.

 

Kaito let his other hand trail up to Ouma's other neglected nipples, the boy clearly sensitive around that area. He was rewarded with a more guttural sounds from Ouma, who restarted rutting against Kaito, the two only separated by the thin material of their underwear now. Ouma managed to slot better between Kaito's legs this time, managing to grind his own cock against Kaito, the taller of the two letting of a shaky gasp of his own. Did the boy really intend to just dry hump him?

 

Kaito thought not. The next course of action he took was pushing Ouma back until the shorter boy hit the desk behind them, Kaito lifting Ouma to perch on the end of it with ease. One of his hands moved so it rested upon Ouma’s shoulder, fingertips almost tickling his neck, the other slowly dipped into the waistband of Ouma's boxers, hand slowly grasping onto the boy's apparent hardened dick. The action had Ouma gasp loudly, finally feeling Kaito's fingers wrapped around him, trying to rut his hips forward once more, needy and no longer able to hold himself back.

 

“M-Momota-chan needs to stop teasin- _ngh_.” Ouma demanded, sentence cut short as Kaito squeezed harshly at Ouma's erection, said boy gasping at the sudden feeling of pain, yet also oddly enough pleasurable stimulation too.

 

“Tut, Tut. Impatient are we now?” Kaito smirked, enjoying the feeling of power over the typically mysterious, shorter boy. Ouma didn’t reply, simply letting out another weak gasp, as Kaito’s hand squeezed again, demanding an answer.

 

“Mo-Mo-” Ouma gave up trying. It was clear no matter what he said, Kaito wasn’t going to stop teasing him. Contrary to this thought though, Kaito was rather eager to move things along too, taking the lead and finally riding Ouma of his hideously coloured boxers, the aspiring Astronauts own pair following closely behind. The sudden feel of the cool air of the Nurses Office on his bare skin had Kaito shudder. He’d almost forgot they were still in School, and heck he had to keep Ouma quiet because if they were found… Jeez he didn’t want to imagine.

 

But on the other hand, Ouma sounded so sensual when he gave off little muffled mewls and gasps. Kaito would seriously have to make a point of making sure this happened again sometime, somewhere more discreet where he could pin the boy down and hear him at full volume. In his brief thoughts, Kaito failed to notice he neglected Ouma, hand slacking around him, Ouma pouting at the action.

 

“Jeez Momota-chan, you’re not going to leave me unsatisfied are you?” Ouma asked, cheekily, in a tone that had Kaito scrunch up his nose in protest.

 

“Who do you think I am?” Kaito didn't appreciate being taunted, one hand staying wrapped around Ouma's hard cock, other moving to the boys face, two fingers prodding at Ouma's lips.

 

“Open.” Kaito ordered, fingernails digging into the boys erection, causing him to give a gasp of pain that enabled Kaito to slip his middle and index finger into Ouma's mouth. Ouma might have been inexperienced but he wasn't totally clueless on the basics, he had after all planned for this, maybe not to this extent but still, he’d done his research. And so, Ouma obediently began to suck on the two fingers, tongue circling them in a bid to wet them the best he could. Kaito couldn't help but stare at how erotic the boy looked with his fingers slowly working their way further into Ouma’s mouth. Ouma tried to open his mouth to say something, unable to stop the drool that escaped the side of his mouth as he did, jeez he already looked a mess and Kaito had barely touched him.

 

“Shush now Kokichi, that's a good boy.” Kaito ordered because he couldn't understand what the other was trying to say. Ouma shot him a filthy look but obeyed, but Kaito didn't miss the watch Ouma twitched at his words, he obviously liked it.

 

Ouma impatiently rutted upwards, off of the desk, trying to get Kaito to move his hand around him more, which had become stationary once again. Kaito just gave a smirk and let go, hand instead resting on one of his inner thighs, fingers tickling at the sensitive skin there that had Ouma squirm, muffled sounds of protest blocked by the fingers in his mouth.

 

Eventually, Kaito felt satisfied at Ouma’s work, pulling his fingers back from the shorter haired boys mouth, Ouma finally able to speak once more.

 

“Momota-chan made a mess.” Ouma pouted, the back of one hand trying to wipe around his mouth. Kaito just shook his head.

 

“That was all _you_.”

 

“Eh… What are you on about?”

 

Kaito just rolled his eyes. Even now they were arguing?

 

In a bid to end their argument, he moved his hand down to Ouma’s ass, the other hand moving from this thigh to his hip to steady him. He didn’t do anything at first, tip of his middle finger simply circling the rim. Ouma shivered at the sensation, hands both moving to grip onto Kaito’s upper arms.

 

“Okay?” Kaito asked. Sure he’d been a been cocky about the whole thing, but he was hardly going to proceed without making sure Ouma was 100% okay. Ouma nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s okay.” Ouma managed to reply, shivering again at the feeling of someone else's fingers there, rather than his own, it felt infinitely better than when he’d tried by himself, and Kaito hadn’t even inserted anything yet.

 

On Ouma’s okay, Kaito finally added some pressure, slipping his middle finger into Ouma. Since the only form of lube they'd used with simply Ouma's saliva, Ouma couldn't mask the sudden wince at the intrusion, Kaito stopping instantly.

 

“You okay?” Kaito asked, concerned, Ouma nodded, arms still fiercely holding onto Kaito’s as he sat on the edge of the desk.

 

“T-There’s gotta be something in here. Right?” Ouma asked, breathing slightly hitching. Of course Kaito understood, and retracted instantly, leaving Ouma on the edge of the desk, and moving to scour the cupboards in the office. Ouma could get a sneaky view of Kaito as he did, in all his glory, as he reached to the top shelves, admiring how toned he was.

 

“Momota-Chan must work out.”

 

Kaito spluttered, grabbing the best thing he could find as he did.

 

“Heck, of course I do.” Kaito deadpanned. Of course he did, it should be obvious from his aspirations. Anyway, since Kaito had found a decent replacement for lube, this time there was less resistance when Kaito slipped a finger inside of Ouma. In fact, Ouma was satisfied at the complete lack of pain too, not that just one finger hurt that much without lube. It was nice Kaito was being considerate.

 

Kaito didn't waste much time in moving either, finger searching within him, attempting to find that one spot that would have Ouma crying for him. He knew as soon as he found it, because the boy arched up, crying out Kaito’s name louder than the aspiring astronaut imagined. It wasn't exactly that hard to locate anyway, it was pretty much the same place for any guy.

 

 _“M-Mo.. Momota-chan._ It feels.. **_So_ ** good there.” Ouma whined, Kaito attempting to add his index finger too, pleased to find little resistance. Now, normally Kaito would probably move faster than this, but it was painstakingly obvious Ouma had never done this before, and he wasn't about to just go and hurt the boy. Either way, Ouma seemed to handle another finger just fine, giving off mewls and whines as Kaito slowly pumped the two into him, attempting to aim for the same spot as before.

 

By the time Kaito added a third finger, he was pretty sure he'd gone too overboard on the prostate stimulation, since Ouma looked like he was on the verge of cumming already, hair stuck to his face, panting lowly. In all honesty, Kaito could have let him, but that would ruin the fun.

 

“Now, Now, **_Kokichi._ ** ” The name making Ouma shudder and give a small moan, still grinding to try and get even more friction with the three fingers Kaito was now stretching him out with.

 

“Don't be such a bad boy and cum before the main show.”

 

Ouma shook his head.

 

“P- **Please** Momota-Chan!”

 

“Nope, be a good boy and wait.”

 

Kaito quickly wrapped his spare hand around the base of Ouma's dick, squeezing to forbid him from cumming, the other slowly exiting the boys ass, instead using this hand to guide his own cock to Ouma, teasingly circling the rim with it.

 

“Are you going to beg for me, Kokichi?” Kaito smirked, and Ouma scrunched his nose but nodded.

 

“P.. Please.” Was all Ouma managed. He needed to be touched, he couldn't stand being left hanging after such stimulation.

 

“Please what? What do you want, Kokichi?

 

“I.. I want Momota-chan… To- I want him to fuck me. I want H-.. Him **_in_** me” Ouma admitted. He'd never say something so degrading so willingly but the need he was feeling was overpowering even his normally clear and concise thoughts.

 

Kaito nodded, removing his restrictive hand from Ouma's erection, grabbing his shoulder instead, as he finally stopped his teasing, head of his cock pushing past the slightly relaxed rim, and into Ouma.

 

At first Ouma froze, a slightly strangled noise shooting through clenched teeth. Kaito stilled, only briefly inside the boy. The hand on his shoulder instead moved to Ouma's cheek, raising his head so the shorter had to make eye connect with Kaito, pupils blown wide with desire yet also clouded with tears. One of Kaito’s thumbs gently wiped at Ouma's eye.

 

“Hey. Relax, okay? I won't move again until you're sure you're ready.” Kaito explained quietly, moving to kiss the boy who seemed in a conflicted state of both pleasure and pain. It was messy, so fucking messy, Ouma was already a wreck, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and saliva was pretty much already all down his chin at this point. The fact Kaito went ahead and practically forced his tongue into Ouma's mouth only saw to contribute to the mess. Ouma barely put up a fight, letting the boy dominate his mouth, the sensation and the lewd wet noises it caused only adding to Ouma's arousal.

 

Let it not be said that Kaito wasn't a man of his word, for the taller of them stayed still despite how fucking good it felt to be inside the other boy, instead doing his best to comfort him.

 

Ouma took a few minutes before nodding, breaking the kiss as he did. Kaito took this as the sign to move, giving a few shallow slow thrusts, spare hand lingering near Ouma's neck, other firmly holding one of his thighs, so he had better access to the boy.

 

“Mo..Momota-Chan can move.. It's okay.”

 

He was still a bit hesitant about being too fast, but Ouma's small reassuring smile gave Kaito the confidence to move, pushing further into Ouma. The shorter tipped his head back, arms circling around Kaito’s back giving another groan of pain which he muffled into Kaito’s neck. Kaito paused but Ouma dug his nails into the taller boys back.

 

“Do-Don’t _stop_ Dummy.” Ouma managed to command, clenching around the boy, as Kaito winced at the scratches he could feel and the restrictive heat tightening. If Ouma didn't want him to hold back, then fine. Maybe the taunting got to him, but Kaito pulled back until he had practically exited Ouma, before slamming his hips forward, pushing back in.

 

Ouma gave a mix between a groan and a yelp, nails still digging deep into Kaito’s back. It hurt but it felt so good too. Kaito barely took two more thrusts before he found Ouma's prostate once more, purposely rubbing against it as he increased his pace, fucking a whining Ouma against the desk.

 

“M-Momo-” Ouma tried to speak.

 

Kaito gave another sharp thrust which effectively silence Ouma, the shorter instead giving an involuntary shiver and gasp, each thrust Kaito took reached deeper into the smaller boy, preventing him from speaking, instead simply drowning in his own noise.

 

“ _S_ - _Shit_.” Kaito let out a shaky curse at how tight and hot it felt to be in Ouma, it honestly felt like the best fuck he'd ever had.

 

“Momota- **Please** -!” Ouma turned his head back into the crook of Kaito’s neck, teeth grazing the skin as he did, unable to keep his mouth shut, biting gently to try and silence himself so they didn’t get caught.

 

Kaito didn't let up, thrusting deep and harder every time, past the careful consideration he had earlier, instead prioritising his own pleasure and the desire to elicit even more of these beautiful sounds from Ouma. Ouma couldn’t keep quiet, even when biting into Kaito, who was sure would be covered in marks later. As a last resort, Kaito’s hesitant hand that had been near Ouma’s shoulder finally found his way to the boys neck, fingers tensing ever so gently around his throat, testing if such an action was okay. Ouma tensed, squeezing around Kaito by accident, who took a shark gasp in pain, before Ouma apologetically relaxed, head still tucked into the boys neck.

 

“ _Do- Do it_ -” Ouma managed, giving Kaito permission, fingers still racking down the taller boys back. Kaito proceeded to do just that, long fingers squeezing around Ouma’s lithe throat, the aspiring astronaut watching as Ouma finally tipped his head back away from Kaito’s neck, eyes blown wide, with both pleasure and panic, groans and whimpers becoming more choked and broken, as Kaito applied more pressure to his airway.

 

“ _C-Clo-lose_.” Ouma managed to choke between uneven gasps for air, not getting enough. Kaito tried to move his hand away, a bit hesitant at going further, but one of Moua’s finally removed itself from his back, instead moving to rest on top of Kaito’s around his neck, holding the slightly older boys hand where it was, hips bucking involuntary. Kaito could feel his own orgasm approach quickly, the need to release growing stronger, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold back.

 

Ouma gave another choked intake of breath, forcing Kaito’s hand to squeeze even tighter around his neck, as he finally reach his peak, hips jerking, groans broken by lack of air, eyes squeezed shut as his toes curled up and he came across his chest, constricting around Kaito’s cock. Kaito groaned harshly, biting his tongue to keep quiet as he followed in suit, thrusting twice more before cumming, deep, into Ouma, who jerked at the slowly forming feeling of overstimulation, flopping weakly against Kaito.

 

For a moment both stilled, supporting each other, Kaito still fully sheathed into Ouma’s ass, as they tried to calm their erratic breathing, Ouma gulping air he’d been starved off, squirming at the feeling of Kaito still inside of him.

 

“Momota-” Ouma managed, breathless, Kaito making a mhh noise in response.

 

“Yo-You made a mess.” Ouma whined, and Kaito give a exhausted chuckle in response.

 

“It’s your fault, Ouma.” Kaito shrugged, as he finally pulled himself out of Ouma, who shuddered and gave a weak moan at the empty feeling he was met with. Kaito just rolled his eyes, turning to see if there was anything around the office they could use to clean up a little.

 

“ _Stupid_ Momota-chan.” Ouma pouted grumpily when Kaito left his side to go find whatever.

 

“Ha? Why am I the stupid one?” Kaito asked and Ouma grinned.

 

“Because, if you’d have only caught on quicker, we could have done this waaaaay sooner~” Ouma chimmed gleefully, giving a sharp nishishi as he did. Kaito’s eyes widened as he gapped at the shorter, still perched on the desk.

 

“Ha? Wh-”

 

“Did Momota-chan really not notice what I was doing?” Ouma teased and Kaito simply huffed and threw the boys scarf at his face.

 

Ouma just laughed even more, completely ignoring the fact both of them were stark naked and locked in the nurse's office.

 

“Should have told me sooner idiot.” Kaito mumbled and Ouma just beamed.

 

“Where’s the fun in that, Momota-chan.” Ouma taunted, sliding off the desk and onto wobbly legs, hobbling to Kaito’s side, and tugging him down by his shoulder for a quick kiss. Kaito shook his head when they broke apart.

 

“Didn’t you just witness it?” Kaito answered with a shrug, smirking internally at the light blush it caused on Ouma’s typically pale complexion.

 

Ouma simply snorted, trying to mask his embarrassment, punching the taller boy playfully in the shoulder.

 

“So lewd Momota-chan gee…”

 

“Says you.”

 

“Yep~! Says me! Nishishi,” Ouma grinned and Kaito sighed, giving up.

 

“So..” Kaito trailed as he got dressed slowly, watching as Ouma weakly tried to do the same, one hand supporting him up, resting on the desk.

 

“What? Momota-chan isn’t satisfied? Fine…” Ouma smugly spoke, fastening his shirt as he did, scarf successfully covering the forming marks around his neck from where Kaito has squeezed.

 

“I- hey I never said-”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to be your boyfriend dummy. Then I can make sure you don’t go attacking some poor girl, you monster!” Ouma dramatised, waving his hands dramatically, wincing when he realised how much it hurt to do so. Kaito just sighed.

 

“I guess you will won’t you, Kokichi.” Kaito smirked in return, watching at the name made Ouma stumble for a second.

 

Ouma just gave a tch, at Kaito’s quick response, ticked off he didn’t get a bigger reaction, but pleased that the boy accepted his proposal nonetheless.

 

In the end, Ouma got sent home, when he trundeled back to class with Momota, barely able to keep on his feet, a little red still, feigning that he felt even worse. When he left, he threw Momota a sly suggestive wink before turning out the door. Momota had to sit and bare the rest of the day without the shorter, the events replaying in his head, and knocking off his focus for the remainder of his classes. Kaito was going to properly strangle that shit the next time he saw him-

 

Ah…

 

But Ouma would enjoy it so maybe not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wheeze this was so bad.
> 
> how do u end smut
> 
> end me
> 
> stab me repeatedly or somethign hahaha
> 
> gee how to smut 101????


End file.
